


How to Attract a Flame Elemental

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - College/University, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sex, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Papyrus is asked to tutor Grillby, and he realizes he wants to get to know him better...in bed.





	How to Attract a Flame Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea lightly inspired by a comment from agraulisvanillae  
> Beta'd by the wonderful Undertailsoulsex

Papyrus decided that lying on the Quad was an acceptable choice today after all. Usually when he had downtime he'd choose a more active task like squash (some weird human sport he had discovered after starting college). But after his last engineering final he had decided he needed to do something more… low pace. Something to calm his rapidly calculating mind and get him in a spring break-ish mood.

The humans seemed to like relaxing on the lawn and, while he was skeptical at first, it was actually quite soothing! The grass bristled against his leg bones nicely and the sun felt really nice. Since he had gotten out of his final early, the only noises he had heard were the birds chirping and the occasional footsteps from people walking along the path.   He had become so relaxed that he didn't even notice a small fire monster standing over him until they poked his head to get his attention.

“Hey, hey, Papyrus! Do you remember my name?” the small monster asked. Papyrus looked up at the monster, recognizing them from… somewhere, but where? He couldn't have seen him in the cafeteria, or at the gym…

“Oh! Didn’t we have Physics 101 together?!” Papyrus grinned happily. The monster smiled back and nodded, getting excited. 

“And my name?”

“It's...!” Papyrus stopped, scratching his skull in confusion. What was this monster's name again? Hot Fire? Spicy Flameguy? Tabasco Sauce? “Uh… is it Hot Guy?”

The flame monster's face fell as he stumbled into the grass. “NOOOOOOO! HOW COULD I BE SO EASILY DEFEATED?” 

Papyrus rolled over and sat up, anxiously trying to console the monster currently face down in the grass. He brought his hand up to pet the monster’s head, getting distracted by the tiny backpack around his shoulders. A crisp nametag was placed on the back of the bookbag, probably for situations like these. 

“I’m sorry, I was just playing a friendly jape! Of course your name is -” Papyrus squinted a little to read the name right. “- Heats Flamesman. I haven’t seen you in a while. How are you doing?” 

Heats sniffled briefly before jumping up and posing heroically. “See, this is why I like you, Papyrus. I KNEW you’d remember!”   
  


“Right…” Papyrus smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his skull. “So….”

“Oh yeah! Papyrus, aren’t you a tutor?”

“Yes, I am! Do you need help with physics? I’m ready to assist at any time!” Papyrus beamed happily, ready to aid Heats with whatever homework or coursework he had trouble with. As long as it was Physics 300 and below, of course.

“No, it’s not physics help I need. I need a tutor to teach my cousin the common language!” Heats grumbled as he sat down. At Papyrus’ questioning stare he explained, “So my cousin -- his name is Grillby -- refuses to learn common Monster language from me and chooses to speak in our species’ language. I wouldn’t care all that much normally, except I have to translate for him whenever we’re in class together, and I don’t wanna do it anymore!”

Papyrus nodded sympathetically to his friend’s plight, mind churning as he tried to logically piece how he came into play. “I can understand why you would be frustrated, but why did you come to me for help? I’m not an English tutor.”

“You’re still a tutor. Doesn’t it translate?”

“Not really?”

Heats sighed. “Look, you’re the only tutor I know. Can you help me out? I’ll pay you.”

Papyrus looked over Heats’ form, recognizing that he was his friend’s only beacon of hope. Plus, who couldn’t use some extra cash? Determination rising in his soul, he nodded and agreed. The two of them decided that Papyrus would host a tutoring session in his room twice a week for about two hours each. Heats kept asking Papyrus if he was sure he'd have room to house them both. Papyrus assured Heats they would be fine. Of course someone related to Heats was sure to be a little… rambunctious, but they would be fine!

With a handshake, Heats ran off to tell his cousin. Papyrus quickly gathered his stuff from the grass; his room was not suitable enough for his tastes so he figured he’d go back and straighten it up for his guest tonight. Maybe he’d swing by the library to get some tips for teaching a second language. 

__________________________

A few hours later Papyrus fluttered about his dorm room, making sure that nothing was out of place, barring the assortment of items he had sitting on his desk. He had spent a few hours in the library researching ways to teach, and he had learned that a combination of gestures and using common objects to learn words and phrases might be a good place to start. If anything, he’d figure out what would work and what wouldn’t as they went. He had ended up picking up an apple from the library cafe, a jar from his storage, and a pretty flower that he had seen on his way back. 

He grabbed the seat cushion from his desk chair and brought it to the edge of his bed, stepping back to view the placement from a different angle. Perfect! Heats’ cousin would be in the ultimate comfort zone! No guest of his would be uncomfortable in his presence!

As Papyrus patted himself on the back for his greatness, he heard a knock. He headed for the entrance, lightly slapping his face and getting serious. When he opened the door, he instantly bent down and started out a greeting when his wrist bumped into something warm and solid. He drew his hand to his chest in confusion and took a step back to take in his new guests. Oh, that was not what he had been expecting. 

His enthusiastic friend Heats stood in his doorway, and beside him stood someone who Papyrus could only assume was his cousin. However, he was so… 

“Tall…” Papyrus couldn’t help blurting out. 

Standing in front of him was a flame elemental, and while Papyrus was not a small skeleton, he was sure his face would probably hit this guy’s chest. His… very well-defined chest, which was outlined nicely by his form fitting black shirt. Heats laughed and bumped his elbow against uncovered Grillby’s calf.

“He gets that a lot! Too tall for his own good honestly.”

Papyrus peered at Grillby’s face.  It was completely blank except for a pair of rimmed glasses that sat on his face and obscured his eyes. Papyrus smiled and stuck his hand out again.

“Hi, you must be Grillby. It’s great to meet you! I'm the Great Papyrus!”

Grillby glanced from Heats to Papyrus and finally to Papyrus’ hand, tentatively reaching out and shaking it.

“H-Hello….” he rasped out, face slowly turning blue. He let go of Papyrus’ hand, put up a finger in a ‘one second’ gesture, and crouched down to Heats’ height, quickly rasping to him in what Papyrus assumed was their language.

While Heats and Grillby engaged in what appeared to be a serious conversation, Papyrus turned around and tried to steady the rapid thumping of his soul in his ribcage. This man was dangerously gorgeous! He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The deep, foreign sounds emitting from Grillby heated Papyrus’ face and none of his calming techniques seemed to be working. 

“Papyrus? Are you alright?” Heats piped up from behind, startling him. He turned around to see Grillby standing straight again, gazing at Papyrus. Papyrus nodded, not trusting his voice, and Heats smiled. “Alright, Grillby knows how to get back to his room from here, so I’ll leave him in your hands! Have fun!”

Papyrus closed his door behind Heats and turned around to Grillby. “To be honest, I was expecting you to be your cousin’s size,” Papyrus confessed with a nervous laugh.

He walked past Grillby to grab the items off the desk and dropped them softly on the bed. When he was done, he patted the cushion in front of him. “You can sit here.”

Grillby eyed the pillow for a few seconds, obviously unsure what to do. He eventually got the hint and sauntered across the room to sit down cross-legged on the cushion in front of Papyrus. The clock ticked idly by as Papyrus took in his guest, trying not to stare too closely as the area between Grillby’s crossed legs. Grillby peered back passively, eyes seemingly unblinking due to the glare of his glasses. 

They kept at this for a few moments until Grillby coughed, bringing Papyrus back to the present. 

“OH! I'm sorry, I zoned out for a second,” Papyrus said as he scrambled to get himself together. “Okay, today I'll teach you some words and phrases! We’ll go over the words ‘apple’, ‘jar’, and ‘flower’. Then we’ll practice  some phrases involving those words. Okay?”

Grillby tilted his head, confused.

Oh, right! He wouldn't understand any of that! Papyrus scratched his skull, trying to figure out how to convey the message.

…That was it!

“Grillby, ‘okay’ means this.” Papyrus nodded his head purposely. Grillby stared at Papyrus blankly before nodding, his face parting slightly into an open smile. He gave a thumbs up, showing that he understood, and Papyrus beamed. Maybe he could teach after all! 

“Okay, let's learn English!”

__________________________

Papyrus stood at his dorm door, his expression downcast as he bid Grillby farewell. Language tutoring was… not as easy as he thought it'd be. He ended up finally teaching Grillby the few words and phrases, but they both had spent a large amount of time confused about this or that. It really didn't help that he was trying not to focus on how hot Grillby was, especially in his athletic clothing. Was Grillby part of one of the sports teams? Or did he just like working out? 

A slight breeze alerted Papyrus that he was still, in fact, standing at his open door. He shook his head as he closed the door and promptly sat down on his bed. As he grabbed his pillow and hugged it to his chest, he found himself thinking of Grillby again. His solid frame, his fireplace-like warmth, his unique, almost soft smell. He wanted to learn more about him.

He picked up his phone and pulled up Heats’ number to text him. 

**Papyrus:**

**_-Hey Heats, it's me, the Great Papyrus!_ **

Almost instantly after sending it out his phone buzzed, alerting him to a new message. 

**Heats Flamesman:**

**-Hey bud! How's it going? How did the tutoring session go?**

**Papyrus:**

**_-It went well! Nothing but the best from me! Listen, what can you tell me about Grillby? I can’t really get much from him._ **

**Heats Flamesman:**

**-He’s pretty quiet I guess? He works out pretty regularly, but other than that he keeps to himself.**

He knew it! Papyrus’ soul flooded with glee. However, even that information hadn’t really helped him much; he could have come to those conclusions by himself. 

**Papyrus:**

**_-Anything else?_ **

**Heats Flamesman:**

**-Well….**

**-You can’t tell him I told you this at all! But…**

**-Earlier when I dropped him off, he told me he found you really attractive… >//< **

What. 

Was Grillby as interested as he was? That was what it was sounding like!

**Papyrus:**

**_-Wait really?_ **

**_-Well, I guess I AM pretty attractive!_ **

**Heats Flamesman:**

**-Yeahhhh… just leave me out of whatever happens. I just want him to stop asking me to translate everything**

**-I’m gonna head to bed, night!**

Papyrus laid back on his bed, phone to his eye sockets as he reread Heats’ messages. Grillby thought he was attractive. Grillby might like him as much as he apparently did. Did he want to try and go further with Grillby? Have sex with Grillby? Would it violate any tutoring rules?

Papyrus thought back to Grillby’s muscles, rimmed glasses, and open-mouthed smile. Even if it was breaking a rule or two, he didn’t care. He was gonna get into that flame monster’s pants.

….Now how did one go about initiating sex with an unfamiliar monster?

__________________________

It was around the time for their lesson and Papyrus was feeling antsy. He tried asking for advice from his best friend Undyne, but ‘OPEN THE DOOR NAKED AND SUPLEX HIM ONTO THE BED’ didn't quite seem like the best advice to him. He tried calling and asking Sans, but after telling him his predicament, his brother had stammered and made a quick excuse to hang up. Stars, it was like his Sans didn't want him to lose his innocence or something. In either case, it was up to Papyrus to come up with a plan on his own. 

He smoothed over his shirt nervously, letting the loose fabric run over his fingers. Papyrus has decided to wear one of the college t-shirts he had altered to hang freely on his clavicle, pairing it with his very short shorts he usually only wore to sleep. He definitely wasn't used to showing this much bone, but if Heats’ message was true, then Grillby was just as interested in him as he was in Grillby, and he wouldn't get anywhere if he kept dancing around the issue. 

Right on time, Papyrus heard the knock on his ajar door, the soft yet solid hits belonging only to Grillby. Now was go time. It was all or nothing.

“Come in!”

“Hello, Papy…..rus….” Grillby trailed off, taking in the sight of Papyrus sitting demurely on top of his bed, legs folded under himself.  Flames flared dangerously high from Grillby’s head, the heat from them even reaching Papyrus. Papyrus blushed a little, wondering if he had gone too far, too fast. No, this was exactly what he wanted.

“Come and sit, I have a great lesson for us today,” Papyrus said, patting the free space on the bed where Grillby usually sat. Grillby quietly closed the door, took off his shoes, and walked over to sit on Papyrus’ bed. “I figured today I can teach you some more useful verbs with more common objects you might interact with in your day-to-day. Okay?”

“...Okay.” Grillby nodded.

Papyrus took a deep breath to calm his nerves, before starting. “So first I’ll teach you the word ‘shirt’. This is a ‘shirt’.” Papyrus gestured to his torso, pulling the front of the t-shirt a little to put more emphasis on it. “You ‘wear’ shirts. So I am ‘wearing a shirt’, make sense?” Grillby nodded, though his expression made it appear as if his mind was miles away. Time to get his attention.

“I'll teach you ‘touch’ now.” Papyrus slowly leaned over, letting his shirt fall a little more open, and placed his hand on Grillby’s shirt, right over where his soul resided in his chest. “I” -Papyrus gestured to himself again- “am ‘touching’ your shirt,” he finished, rubbing Grillby’s shirt (and chest) for emphasis. His skull was practically melting because he was blushing so much. He kept his eyes to the bed, too anxious to look at Grillby’s face. 

A warm hand angled his chin upwards. As Papyrus stared into Grillby’s face, he decided that Grillby appeared…a little ragged. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing uneven, and his flames hotter than ever and flickering violently. If Papyrus knew that all he needed to get Grillby’s attention was to touch his chest a little, he would've done this at their first meeting!

As he contemplated his next course of action, Grillby decided to take matters into his own hands and brought Papyrus’ face toward his, closing the distance and placing his lips to Papyrus’ teeth. It took Papyrus’ mind a minute to catch up.

Grillby was… Kissing him…

Oh. 

OH! 

Grillby’s tongue prodded his teeth and he hesitantly opened his mouth, granting access. He held back a groan as Grillby explored his mouth, letting his own appendage fizzle into existence. Papyrus relaxed as strong arms wrapped around him, their kiss deepening as their tongues tangled together. 

The kiss broke way too soon for Papyrus’ tastes, but as they pulled apart, they were able to focus on one another and catch their breath. 

“Is this… okay?” Grillby asked after a moment, voice hoarse and accent thick as he lightly cupped Papyrus’ cheekbones.

Papyrus nodded heavily as he leaned into the touch. “Yes, please touch me more.”

Grillby looped his arms around Papyrus, bringing him back in for another kiss as he softly caressed Papyrus’ spine. Papyrus groaned into Grillby’s mouth, arching his back and grinding lightly against Grillby. His bones rattled quietly as his excitement grew, causing his magic to stir in his shorts. 

As they pulled away once again, Grillby moved his hands down to the hem of Papyrus’ shirt, gingerly tugging it up, revealing the pure white bones underneath. “I am… taking off your shirt,” he muttered as he dragged it up and over Papyrus’ skull. Once Papyrus was nude, Grillby’s eyes raked over Papyrus’ frame.

“E-excellent mastery of our lessons, Grillby, ” Papyrus panted, moving his arms over his body bashfully. 

Frowning, Grillby gently pushed Papyrus to the bed and grabbed his wrists, holding them above his head in one hand as he used another to slide his fingertips across the ribs in front of him. Papyrus whimpered, his bones practically on fire from Grillby’s touch. 

Grillby continued his exploration of Papyrus’ bones, rubbing over and behind the ribs to stimulate Papyrus more. With a quick grin, he bent down and ran his tongue over the bones as well, relishing in Papyrus’ mewls. 

The room felt way too hot as Papyrus focused on the way Grillby’s flames almost reached towards him. He wanted to touch him so bad! He squirmed in Grillby’s hold, panting hotly as the blazing tougue lingered over his sternum. Growling, Grillby let go of Papyrus’ wrists, only to wrap his fingers around Papyrus’ spine. 

“Ah! Please!” Papyrus wailed, his magic finally forming a soaking entrance. He bucked his hips up, pressing into Grillby and clawing the sheets under him. He wanted -- no, needed -- Grillby to drag that hot tongue of his all over his body.

“I need you!”

Grillby chuckled, nuzzling his face against Papyrus’ spine. He muttered in his own language as he took a long lick at the vertebrae.

“Stop teasing me,” Papyrus whined, trying to shift himself, but Grillby had a firm grip on him. 

Suddenly Grillby stopped as his soul turned blue, allowing Papyrus to maneuver himself to straddle his chest backwards. “That wasn't very nice of you.” Papyrus slid his hands down the front of Grillby’s chest, lifting the bottom of his shirt to admire his physique. Grillby took the hint and eased it off completely, tossing the shirt off the bed. Grabbing his waistband, Papyrus slowly tugged Grillby’s shorts over his hard erection to expose it.

Mouth practically drooling, Papyrus wasted no time in lapping at the dick before him. Grillby groaned, gripping Papyrus’ hip with one hand as he rested the other over his eyes. 

Encouraged by the moans, Papyrus wrapped his tongue around Grillby’s dick and brought it into his mouth, using his magic to simulate sucking and swallowing. The pleasure of getting someone else off was much stronger than Papyrus had thought. He was getting wetter and wetter as he continued sucking. As he threw himself into the motion, he rested all of his weight on one hand and reached back with the other to rub the front of his shorts. Papyrus groaned heavily around Grillby’s dick as he pushed his crotch against his fingers for more stimulation. 

Suddenly, Grillby grabbed Papyrus’ wrist and moved it away. Just as Papyrus was about to pull himself off to complain, Grillby swiped Papyrus’ shorts down in one motion and leaned up, burying his face in Papyrus’ cunt. 

Papyrus cried out around Grillby’s dick, pressing down onto the tongue that was currently probing his inner walls. The appendage was hot and wet as it explored, dipping out to lick at his lips and clit. The latter motion made Papyrus groan more and suck harder at the dick before him. Grillby gasped out sharply, hands shaking on Papyrus’ thighs, and Papyrus smiled to himself, happy that he could give as much pleasure that he had felt earlier. 

Before he could celebrate too much, two fingers plunged into his entrance. He withdrew from Grillby’s dick and moaned loudly, rocking against Grillby’s fingers as his body grew hotter and hotter. 

“Ah! I'm getting close!” Papyrus collapsed onto his elbows and gripped the bedsheets tightly. Grillby moved his fingers in and out faster than before, stretching them apart occasionally and massaging his thumb hard against Papyrus’ clit. Papyrus screamed, his vision filled with stars as he came, clenching down on the fingers as liquid dripped from his entrance onto Grillby’s face. 

Energy gone, he collapsed face first on the sheets, panting heavily as he came down from his high. Grillby removed his fingers, sending another ripple of pleasure throughout Papyrus’ body.  As Papyrus groaned, Grillby picked him up and turned him over so his back lay on the bed with Grillby hovering over him.

His breath caught as he looked up at Grillby; his glasses were off, his mouth open, and his bright tongue was lapping Papyrus’ juices from his fingers.  Now that Papyrus was able to look properly, he saw that Grillby's  flaming torso was bare except for a lighter star-shaped mark on his abs. 

Grillby stroked his cock, the head bright blue and leaking. He hoisted Papyrus’ legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself at Papyrus’ entrance.

“Please be gentle,” Papyrus whispered. Grillby nodded, nuzzling one of Papyrus’ legs.

Papyrus moaned as Grillby slowly penetrated him, his walls stretching to accommodate the dick. Tears pricked at his eyes as he felt fuller than he had ever been in his life. Grillby’s fingers swept across Papyrus’ eye sockets, wiping away the tears with a brush of his thumb. 

“...Okay?” Grillby asked. 

“I'm okay, please don't stop,” Papyrus ground out as he slowly pushed his hips further until they were flush with Grillby’s. They both moaned as Papyrus’ cunt spasmed around the dick that was now deep inside. 

“Okay,” Papyrus said, gyrating his hips a little. It felt good. Really good. He wanted more. “Wreck me,” he begged.

Grillby tilted his head in confusion before nodding and holding onto Papyrus’ thighs as he  began a breakneck pace . 

Papyrus held onto the sheets for dear life as wordless shouts spilled from his mouth. Grillby was thoroughly fucking him; all he could feel was pleasure as the dick inside him rubbed against all the right spots, bringing him on his way to his second orgasm. Above him, Grillby’s face was scrunched in concentration as foreign words slipped from his mouth, arousing Papyrus more than he had ever thought it would. 

“Papyrus, a-ah,” Grillby panted out as he slammed his hips faster and harder against Papyrus. 

“Grillby! I’m gonna come!” Papyrus screamed as his orgasm hit him hard, his cunt squeezing around Grillby’s dick. Grillby yelled as he released inside of Papyrus, coating his ribs and the sheets with his cum. 

They both held onto each other for a few moments, gasping as they both came down from their highs. Grillby slowly extracted  his spent cock and pulled his shorts back up. He promptly flopped onto the bed and drew Papyrus into a strong embrace. Body still sensitive, Papyrus squealed, but stopped as Grillby’s mouth lazily found his. 

They cuddled for a bit, Papyrus’ head on Grillby’s chest as he listened to his soul beat. Papyrus took the chance to place his hand over the light shape on Grillby’s abdomen, finding it pleasingly warmer than the rest of his body. He wondered what the shape could be. Heats had the same mark, now that he thought about it. He’d have to ask him later. 

Snuggling closer into Grillby, he found his thoughts going what had just happened. It had been beyond fantastic. Grillby had treated him so well and had rocked his world, bringing him to the best orgasm he had ever had, as well as his first with another person. But now he wondered where this left them. What was this for Grillby? What were they now, for that matter? 

A tap on his skull brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Grillby, who was peering at the clock with a concerned face. How was it already 12am? He lifted his head, allowing Grillby to slip out from under him and search for the rest of his clothes. Meanwhile, Papyrus slipped under his covers, suddenly embarrassed by his nudity. He heard Grillby shuffling around before the sheet was dragged from his head. Grillby cupped his cheek and kissed him on the teeth again, before lightly headbutting his skull. 

As he withdrew, Papyrus blushed heavily, the implication of the headbutt suddenly making everything clear. Grillby loved him just as much as he did! 

“... I'll see you next week, Papyrus,” Grillby said, kissing him once more before patting him on the head and slipping out of the dorm. 

The last thing Papyrus thought before he went to sleep was that he had never taught Grillby that phrase. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first smut so I hope it was okay :)


End file.
